1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power strip system, and more particularly to a power strip system capable of reducing power consumption.
2. The Related Art
At present, a conventional power strip is provided with a plurality of sockets for various plugs of external electric appliances being inserted therein to get power, wherein some electric appliances, such as computers, have many peripheral appliances used at the same time by utilizing the power strip. If the plugs of the appliances are always inserted in the corresponding sockets of the power strip with power switches of the appliances not yet turned off, then a circuit will always be formed to continually consume power. In addition, the appliances having their plugs inserted in the power strip may shorten their life due to long-term use. So the users often need to pull out all the plugs of the appliances or turn off all the power switches of the appliances. It is inconvenient to use. Therefore, a power strip capable of saving power and easy to use is required.